Red vs Blue vs Clannad
by The Travel
Summary: Ushio the daughter of Tomoya and Nagisa found a strange relic and was transported to a canyon were she befriends a group of Red and Blue soldiers that would love to help only one problem they were attack by unknown force Also it's also a slight Destiny crossover
1. Chapter 1 A new member

Chapter 1 A new member

It was bright morning and a young girl wearing a blue school dress with a white tie,a white and blue hat,white shoes,and holding a pick backpack this is Ushio Okazaki and right now she was on her way to school.

She was having a nice so far but on her way to school she heard strange was curious so she follow the noise until she arrive in the woods she heard the noise again until she arrive at a old creepy looking tree and then something glow she reach in and grab a black orb with strange language on started to glow faster until it flash a bright light making Ushio lose consciousness.

When woke up she notice of few things first she wasn't in Japan anymore she was in a canyon and second there was a military on each side of the didn't know what was going today she was going to school and now she was in a unknown canyon and no one to help her she about to cry and stop when a shadow figure coming right be hide her she slowly turn around and saw a solider wearing a heavy blue armor and holding a gun.

"Hello"the solider said

"Um hi...Who are you?"Ushino ask trying not to be scared

"I'm Caboose!Who are you?"

"I'm Ushio"

"Usher?"

"No Ushio"

"User"

"USHIO!"

"Ush—Ushio"

"Yes that's name by the way were am I?"

"Your in Blood Gulch"

"Ok is Blood Gulch located?"

"I don't know" Ushio eyes just widen when she that Caboose doesn't know where Blood Gulch is located they could be in any where in the world she started to panic.

While Ushio was freaking out Caboose notice that he was going to be late for his party with Donut and he really didn't want to leave the little girl all by herself so he said to her "Hey Ushio do you want a go a tea party with me and my friend Donut." Ushio just look at him she didn't where she was they only thing she knew was that solider ask her go with him to a tea party!

But it would be nice to do something than freak out so nodded and follow Caboose to the tea party once the arrive at the tea party until Ushio saw another solider this one was wearing pink.

' _Oh this one is wearing pink it's so pretty she must...'_

"Oh hey Caboose how you doing!"scream a girly man

" _Never mind"_

"Hello Donut!This is Ushio I found her near by so I thought I could bring her here!

"Oh alright"he kneel down to Ushio and said "Hello Ushio do you want to have a tea party with us?"

"Um..Sure"

So the three of them having there tea party and Ushio explain how she live in Japan and was going to her school then she heard some weird sound so she follow the sound until she found a orb and the thing she knew she was transported to Blood Gulch.

"That's some I may can I see the orb?"ask Donut

Ushio handed Donut the orb he look the orb very closely trying to understand the language.

"Do see anything ?"

"Sorry I don't know but think I know a couple of people who may know what to do with this orb?"

"Really can we go!?"

"Sure"

Donut and Ushio said there goodbyes to Caboose they headed to the Red base but when they soon reach the entrance of the base they were stop by other solider this time wearing a darker red then Donut and pointing a gun at them.

"Donut why are bring a blue into the base!?"yelled/ask the red solider

"Oh well hi Sarge you see this is Ushio she come all the way from Japan and she want to join the Red team"

Sarge took a good look at Ushio which made her scared

"Why should we trust you blue!"

"My name...is Ushio not blue and also this is a dress code!"

Sarge was shock when heard dress code."You mean your force to wear blue!" Ushio nodded "And does your parents look like?"

"Well my mommy has brown hair with brown eyes and my daddy has blue hair and-"

"WHAT BLUE HAIR!OH MY GOD IT'S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT THE BLUES HAVE TAKEN OVER THE EARTH AND FORCEING CHILD TO LIKE BLUE DONUT GET THIS GIRL SOME RED!"

"Ok Sarge! (he turn to Ushio) follow me Ushio I got a lot dresses you can try on!"said Donut as he ran into the base Ushio follow him until Sarge stop her for a second "Just a second how old are you?"

"I'm five years old but I turn six next week...why?"

"No reason."

Ushio quickly follow Donut few hours later Sarge was building a fire pit he then heard footsteps so he turn around and saw Lopez.

"Oh Lopez it's only you!Have you finish building the suite?"

"Si (yes)"

"Good now get the men out here on the double!"

Lozpen nodded and went into the base for a few minutes then came with Simmons and Grif.

Grif then notice the fire pit that was right next to him "Wait this isn't a trick so you can put me on fire...again?"

"No you idiot that for something else!And where is Donut?"

"Here I am Sarge" everyone turn and saw Donut holding a blue dress

"Donut good your here and put that dirty blue dress into the fire pit!"

Donut nodded and put the dress into the fire Donut was putting the dress into the fire pit Simmons and Grif was wondering what was going on until they notice a big shadow right be hide turn around and saw a gray solider this one was bigger,have heavy armor,and big weapons.

"WHO IS THIS!?"yelled/ask Grif

"This is a battle suite that me and Lopez built."said Sarge "Code man S.E.X"

"Sex...why?"ask Simmons

"It's short for Sarge's execution xbox."said Sarge

"Xbox?"

"We install a Xbox-1 in the suite so when the person in the suite is bored they can play games to pass the time."

"Um..Sarge it doesn't sound right maybe we should change it?"ask Donut

"Fine!How about.."

"Red's"

"advance"

"Prowler"

" for short.."

"NO!"everyone yell "Just call it RR short for Red Robot"said Grif which in return got a beating from sarge.

"Do (punch)...Not (punch)...interrupt (punch)..me (punch)!"After the beating Grif slowly getting up groaning in pain "But Red Robot does sounds easy to remember excellent work Simmons!"

"Thank you sir!And it and honor to wear the suite!"

"It not for you."said Sarge which made Simmons whimper under his helmet "It for the new recruit!"

Simmons and Grif started to stare at Donut thinking what is wrong is Sarge.

"Not Donut you idiots!"yelled Sarge

"Oh so it for Ushio!?"ask Donut

"Ushio!?" everybody ask

Donut didn't know why they were acting strange until he realize that they never met Ushio"Oh right you guys never met her well she comes from Japan and real friendly and also she..."

"SHE ESCAPE A BLUE CONCENTRATION CAMP IT TURN OUT THAT THE BLUES HAVE TAKEN OVER THE EARTH AND NOW FORCEING PEOPLE TO LIKE SHE ESCAPE AND NOW UNDER THE PROTECTION OF THE RED ARMY!"yelled Sarge he soon saw someone coming out the base "And speaking of new recruit gentlemen and Grif I would like to introduce the new member of Red team Ushio.

The team turn around and saw the new recruit they thought that the new recruit was some badass fighter not some little girl wearing a red dress.

"Um..that does explain the dress in the fire pit I have one question where did you get that dress?"Simmons ask

"I made it" Donut cheerfully said "Doesn't it look lovely!What do you like Grif?"

"What the f-ck?"yelled Grif lucky Lopez cover Ushio's ears so she couldn't hear a thing

"Grif what the heck!?"yelled Simmons

"Dude chill Donut said she from Japan and the last thing I remember is that people from Japan don't speak english!"

"Um excuse sir um why did you cover my ears?I can't hear anyone."ask Ushio

Grif,Simmons,and even Lopez was surprise to hear this girl speaking in before anything could Sarge tackled Grif to the ground and started to hit Grif with his shotgun."DO (punch)...NOT (punch)...SWEAR (punch)...INFRONT (punch)...OF (punch)...LITTLE CHILREN (punch)!Donut get me a glass I'm making orange juice!yelled Sarge as he was beating Grif to a remove his hands Ushio was more confuse.

"Oh right you haven met the team well then time to meet them" Donut said as he introduce the team "The one in maroon is Simmons"

"Hello "

"Um hi"

"You already know Sarge (Sarge gave a wave and then continue to beat up Grif) and the one in the orange is Grif."

"Someone help!Ow!"

"Stop moving I don't want pulp in mine juice!"he continue to beat up Grif

"What's he doing?"she ask

"You don't want to know"said Simmons

Donut turn Ushio around so she wouldn't see any more violence"And our last member of the team is our good old friend Lopez"

"Well um hi "

"Hola (hi)"

"Um?"

"Oh forgot to tell you Lopez is a spanish robot"

"Wow a robot cool oh and sorry I don't know any spanish"

"Eso esta bien la ultima vez que recuerdo que no hay ningun espanol en Japon a diferencia de estos idiotas(That's okay the last time I remember there isn't any spanish in Japan unlike these idiots)

"Your right Lopez it is a nice day"Donut said happily

"Callate menique (shut up pinky)"

Ushio then notice the solider in gray armor and was in aw. "Who is this?"she ask Sarge (who was done beating Grif) went to the suite and open the cockpit "This is your suite me and Lopez built it so it can easy to kill the blues."said Sarge

Ushio was excited she has been here for a few hours and she got a new dress,new friends,and gift from Sarge she was very happy.

She slowly went into the armor suite and as the cockpit close the more excited she was just then the screen light up showing her soundings

"Yeah recruit can you see us?"Sarge ask

Ushio nodded

"Good now move your head and arms up,down,left,and right"

Ushio move head and arms up,down,left,and right

"Good now kick out one leg than the other"

Grif had finally got up after the beating he got from Sarge he notice Ushio controlling the suite he slowly walk to the others and said "Do you think it a good idea giving a five year a moving wea-"he was cut of when Ushio kick out one of her leg thus kicking Grif in his man hood and sending to blue base

"Oh my god!Sorry !"

Sarge took a sniper to see if Grif was dead sadly he was still alive while that was happening Ushio was still asking for forgiveness "Ushio I'm not mad I'm just a little disappointed that didn't kill Grif." Ushio was shock and confuse on what she heard "Your still young you still have a lot to learn but you did so welcome to your new home welcome to the Red team."


	2. Chapter 2 Ushio meets the Blue team

It was just normal day at Blue Base Church was standing on the base trying to enjoy his day before something stupid happens.

"Hey Church!" Church turn around and saw a guy wearing aqua armor.

"What do you want Tucker?"

"Look what I found." Tucker brought up a school bag.

"And you showing to me because."

"Well It's not mine and it not yours, then who is it?"

Just then Caboose came back from the tea party.

"Hello." said Caboose

"Caboose do know who bag is this?" Tucker asks

"Oh, that might be Ushio."

Both Church and Tucker didn't know who this person is they were fearing if person could be a Freelancer.

"Caboose can you describe this… Ushio?" Church asks

"She has brown, brown eyes, and wearing a blue dress."

"Oh, the person a she!" said Tucker who was smiling under his mask "Well bow chi…"

"And she went to Red Base so they help get back home so she can get back home so doesn't miss kindergarten."

When Caboose had finish talking the other two Blue members had different reactions Tucker was covering his mouth because he doesn't want to say anything that might send him to prison while Church was trying to hold back from killing Tucker until he remembers a certain word that Caboose said.

"Did you say she went to Red base?" Church asks

Caboose nodded yes

"And she is wearing a Blue dress?"

Caboose nodded yes

"Filled with Red soldiers?"

Caboose nodded yes

"And a certain red guy who holds a shotgun 24/7 and hate blue?"

Caboose nodded yes

Church took a deep breath then started to choke Caboose "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" yelled Church as continue to choke his idiot member until he was push back by Tucker.

"Dude chill!" said Tucker as he was trying to make sure no one dies today.

"I'm not going to chill! He sent her to death!" Church said as he picks up his sniper rifle and spy at Red base.

As he was spying he saw every member of Red base was there Sage was beating up Grif for no reason, Simmons was being a kiss ass as usual, Grif was getting beaten up by Sage, Lopez was just standing there, and Donut was being happy as he can ever be. Church then saw two things that were new the first there was a new recruit that look very strong and ready to kill the second was there was a blue dress in a fire pit.

"What's going on?" Tucker asks

Church was about to answer until they heard someone screaming towards them when suddenly they saw Grif flying towards them. Church quickly put Caboose in front to act like a shield once Griff made contact with Caboose Grif stop moving and fell to the ground. The Blue team look towards Grif they saw him in so much pain.

"Hey Grif, how are doing?" ask Caboose

"I'm in so much pain!"

"Grif? What happen!?" Tucker asks

"Sage gave the recruit some super suite and they use me like a football." Said Grif as was slowly getting up.

When Church heard this, he had enough of it they need to get the girl out of there before the Reds poison her brain with stupidity. He told his team that they are heading to Red base also they are bringing Grif with them because he doesn't want him to eat all their food. So Blue team plus Grif headed to Red base to save Ushio.

{Red Base}

At Red base the Reds were talking to Ushio about the suite.

"Ok Ushio is there any problems with the suite?" Sarge asks

"I have one, how do I get out?"

"There a button on the right side of the helmet press it."

Ushio press the button and the back of the suite open and Ushio jump out. Just as she jumps out the suite broke into tiny pieces and went inside the helmet.

"How did the suite do that?" ask Simmons

"The suite is made from some alien technology that I found." Sarge.

When Simmons heard they had alien technology his eyes widen "We had alien technology and you gave it to a little girl!"

"You sound like it's a bad idea." Sarge ask

"That because it is a bad idea! You have alien technology you could be studying it but instead you gave it to a little girl!"

"Um speaking of suite, how does the helmet go back to a suite?" Donut asks

Sarge press the same button that Ushio press before and the suite slowly form until the suite was online.

"And Ushio their video games in the suite in case you get bored." Sarge said as Ushio rush inside the suite.

"Yeah Sarge what kind of games did you put in the suite?" Simmon asks

"Well, let see there the first three Call of Duty, the entire Assassin Creed games, Doom, left 4 de-"

"Wait hold did you only put M rated games in the suite?"

Sarge nodded yes

"Why!?"

"Because we need teach this child to be violent as we can so we can finally destroy the Blue army!"

Simmons was about to say something until there was a bang. Everyone look up and saw the Blue Team pointing their guns at them.

"Reds! Where is Ushio?!" Church asks

Sarge pointed his shotgun and said, "I knew you would come after you kill Grif you would try to take Ushio."

"Um Grif not dead." said Church as he pointed to Grif as he was slowly walking to his team. "Also, we are here to save her from you idiots I mean there a blue dress in a fire pit!"

"That because her a red dress that I made." Donut said

"I don't care where is she!?"

"Hi Ushio!" said Caboose as was waving his arms

"Hi Caboose!" said Ushio who was in the suite and wave at him.

When Church and Tucker saw that Ushio was in the were shock.

"You got to be kidding me! What is wrong with you!?" Church ask as he and the other Blues walk towards the Reds.

"Nothing wrong with us we are protecting her from you dirty Blues!"

Church just facepalm as he was hearing this. He then slowly walk towards Ushio even though he was getting death threats from Sarge he still walk until he was face to face with her.

"Hello, you must be Ushio." he said

"Yes, that's me, and you are?"

"My name is Leonard Church, but everyone calls me Church." he said as he sticks out his hand for a handshake but was stop by Sarge. They have argued for an hour until they notice Donut was glowing.

"Um Donut why are you glowing?" Simmons

Donut slowly took out the orb that brought Ushio to Blood Gulch and glowing even brighter just then it stops.

"Well that was weird." Tucker said

Simmons then grab the orb from Donut "The more important question is, what is this thing?"

"I know!" said Ushio as she was getting out of her suite "That's the thing that brought me here."

The Reds and Blues were at one another until they turn their heads at Donut.

"I can explain."

Donut explain everything that Ushio told him and Caboose when they were having a tea party.

"Alright let me get this straight Ushio is from the past or a different universe and she got here because of that orb brought her here and now she stuck here, are we missing anything else?" Church asks

"Nope, I'm surprise Caboose didn't tell you?"

They all turn their heads (expect donut) and saw Caboose playing paddy cake with Ushio then they turn their heads back.

"Are you serious?" Sarge asks

"But I have a question, how are we going to get her home? I mean we don't know anything about this thing!" said Grif

Simmons grab the orb and look closely at it "Maybe if I study it we could send her back home."

"Well that's good." Said Church "But there one more we need talk about! And that is where Ushio going to stay?"

"What do you mean where she going to stay! She's staying here in Red Base!" Sarge yelled as he pointed his shotgun at Church.

Church just push the gun away and said "Hell no I see what you do to your men and she need to learn school stuff like history, math, and other school stuff!"

"I can teach her math one you plus shotgun equals a dead you!"

They went back to arguing until the rest of the group came up with a plain.

{1 week later}

Church was standing on his base waiting for Ushio. The agreement was that Ushio would stay at each base once a week though Sarge wasn't happy it, but he was out voted.

"Church are you waiting for her?" Tucker asks

"Yes, is the spar ready?"

"Yes"

"Is everything out of the room?"

"Yes"

"Is everything of **your** things are out of the room? And don't act surprise that spar room she where you keep all your books and DVDs."

Just as they were finishing talking they saw Ushio walking towards their base.

"She here Tucker get your things out of that room now!" Tucker grunted and left. Church walk towards Ushio and said "Ushio welcome to the Blue Base."

"Thank you, though Sarge didn't want me to go even said about running over you guys with his warthog." Church just facepalm for a couple of seconds.

"Anyways welcome, your room is going to down the hall to the left. Before you go in there are rules, 1.) Stay away from that rock (he pointed to a rock that says Tucker rock) never go near that rock at all!

2.) Never tell Caboose to help someone if there on the same team and wondering why it's a long story. And 3.) Never kill the leader."

"Um..I don't understand the last one." She said

"Don't worry just head to room." She nodded and ran to her room. On her way there she heard people talking.

"Hurry up Caboose! Push Harder!"

"Pushing!"

She saw Tucker and Caboose pushing a lot of stuff into a room. She smiles and walk towards them. Caboose notice Ushio walking to them so he waves at her not noticing the stuff was crumbling.

"Caboose what are you doing!"

"Waving to my friend!"

Tucker than notice Ushio but didn't care and went back to pushing his stuff into his room. Ushio didn't know what Tucker was doing just then she notice a book coming from Tucker pile of stuff she was about to grab when she heard someone said, "DON'T PICK THAT UP!" She turn her head and saw Church running to her and pick her and kick the book the book away.

"Did you see anything from that book!?" Church asks

She nodded no

"Good that book is not for kids! Why don't you have a tea party." he then turn to Caboose "Yeah go get some stuff animals" Caboose nodded and run to his room a couple of seconds later he came back with stuff animals in his hand he then gave it to Church, Church then gave them to Ushio and tell her to have a tea party while they fix this mess she nodded and ran outside of the base.

{Ushio p.o.v}

She was setting up for the tea party. She place each stuff animal around the table just as she was about to pour the fake tea she felt someone be behinde her she quickly turn around and saw someone who was wearing the same armor like everyone in the canyon but this person armor color was black.

"Um hi I'm Ushio"

"I'm Tex"

"Oh my gosh you're a girl that's great because I thought I was the only girl here!"

"Well that good, but what are you doing here?"

Just as Ushio was about to answer her question the Blue team came.

"Yeah Ushio we need to—oh god!" said Church and other two slowly back up.

"You guys! I might have known it has something do with you. Explain now!"

The Blues explain everything that they were told about Ushio and Tex was not happy.

"You mean to tell me that she from another world and Sarge gave her a suite and teaching her to fight."

"Yes, please don't call command about this." Church pleaded

"Ok but you have to something for me." Church agreed. She then turns to Ushio and said, "Ok Ushio now pay attention because this is the first day of self defense class." she then cracks her knuckles and move closer to the Blues. They beg for mercy but she didn't listen and began to beat them up.

As Tex was beating up the Blues they were being watch.

" **Targets acquired must wait until the orb is recharge after they will die."**


End file.
